


Tripping in the Starlight

by zarabithia



Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/M, HIV/AIDS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-11
Updated: 2006-05-11
Packaged: 2019-03-09 14:24:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13483362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: When Kyle spends the night with Connor, Mia tries really hard not to hate her life.





	Tripping in the Starlight

\-----  
_"I’ve been walking in the moonlight,_  
Trippin’ in the starlight,  
And Lord, I’m feeling down."  
-"Come Early Morning," Don Williams  
\-----

 

Most of the time, Mia tries really hard not to complain about her life. Sure, there are large portions that really, really suck.

There’s the whole revolving door of drugs that the doctors keep prescribing, and the way that Ollie grimaces every time she pops a pill.

There’s the whole exhaustion that sometimes overcomes Mia, regardless of how much she fights it.

There’s the fear that soon the exhaustion will become too much and will take away the one purpose that Mia actually *has.*

There’s the knowledge that unlike the original Speedy, it’s pretty unlikely that she’ll ever become anything other than Green Arrow’s sidekick.

Mostly, there’s the anxiety that attacks every time she starts to make plans for a future that may or may not exist.

But, really, she tries not to bitch about her life *too* much. After all, her life has been far worse, and life as a teenage sidekick *is* pretty cool. 

There are nights, however, that not complaining becomes pretty difficult. Those are mostly nights like tonight, when Kyle stays with Connor. On those nights, Mia *listens.*

She can hear the sounds of Kyle and Connor going at it in the bedroom next door. She listens to the sound of Kyle giving Connor directions, and Connor’s silent acquiescence in response. She listens as a head bangs against the wall and she recognizes the lack of control as an act that has to belong to Kyle, because Connor is more disciplined. She listens as Kyle’s whispers and grunts turn into gasps and groans. 

Mia’s heard all these sounds before, of course. During her time on the streets, she became quite accustomed to all the many vocalizations a person could make during sex. 

But all her time as a hooker had never prepared her for the affection with which Kyle calls out Connor’s name, the need with which Connor calls out Kyle’s, or the tenderness with which they talk and giggle for hours after they’ve stopped having sex.

Mia listens to _those sounds_ , because she knows how truly rare and special they are - and not just because of her time as a hooker. She knows they’re special because Ollie’s not exactly quiet, and even he’s never made _those_ type of sounds. 

It’s _those sounds_ that make her think of Bart. 

It’s _those sounds_ that make her hand slid between her legs. She touches herself and thinks of that trademark floppy hair falling across her cheek as he whispers her name in the same tender way that Kyle and Connor call for each other. When her fingers rug against her clit, she sees Bart’s warm brown eyes looking down at her with the *need* that echos in Connor’s voice. As her hips buck furiously upward, she hears Bart’s voice offering the companionship and friendship that Kyle and Connor’s post-sex conversation promise. 

After her orgasm subsides, Mia dutifully throws her masturbation glove in the trash, and washes her hands before climbing back into bed. It’s a step that reminds her that her fantasy can’t ever become a reality.

She lies there for a long time, until Connor and Kyle fall asleep. She thinks a lot about _those sounds_ and about how she thought she had known everything there was to know about sex, but she had never known about * _those*_ _sounds_.

Thanks to her stupid disease, she never will.

It’s during these moments that Mia *hates* her life, and wants so very bad to *complain.* 

But what good will it do? Never mind that she doesn’t have anyone to complain to - who could possibly understand? 

So Mia does the only thing she can.

She rolls over and goes to sleep.


End file.
